Never meant to be
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: If Yuna defeats sin without the final aeon, he disappears while she lives, with the final aeon, she dies while he's stuck in spira. Tidus' conversation with Auron about this matter. Maybe they were never meant to be together... I don't own ffx.


I stood on the deck of the airship watching the world of Spira whip around me, the wind drying my tears as they ran down my face. This was the first time I'd let myself cry in a long time. Images of my father and his cruel words had always turned my tears into rage.

I listened to the commotion going on beneath me; the others were still talking about our latest treacherous act upon Yunalesca no doubt, or maybe they were thinking on a way to defeat sin, like I should be doing. Unfortunetly, every time my mind would wonder back to Yuna, to the awful truth that no other had realized. My plan to keep Yuna and me together had failed the moment I arrived in Spira.

Suddenly, the airship started to shake beneath me, and for one terrifying moment my mind gave way to the hope that we were going to crash, saving us all from the burden we must now carry. I listened to the sound of the opening door.

"Hi, Auron." I said without turning around. I knew he would come looking for me eventually. "Still fulfilling your obligation to my Father?" I asked sarcastically, but I knew the truth. Ever since I had come to Spira his obligation to my father had stopped. He now looked after me as we all did each other, as fellow guardians.

"I've never seen you so far away from Yuna." His gruff voice said. I smiled at the slight detection of worry I heard in his voice.

"Just up here thinking." I said.

"Not of a way to defeat sin." Auron stated. He always knew my emotions.

"When we defeat sin," I said, "the dream Zanerken ends. I won't be able to stay with Yuna. I'll disappear. I wonder if we made the right decision defeating Yunalesca. But then I remember, If Yuna had received the final aeon, Yuna would die. My…Jecht would die. The dream would go on, and I would be stuck here forever. Sin is eternal so therefore so would the dream. There's no other way. Either Yuna dies, or I disappear. We were never met to be together, were we Auron?" I turned around and looked straight into Auron's eyes.

"What if another Summoner had defeated sin?" He asked.

"Yuna…wouldn't allow that," I said "She wouldn't let someone else die for love.

"Everyone's story is different," Auron began, " but all are connected. Maybe not directly, but through friends, family, and encounters with strangers. They are all different, but hold one similarity. All stories come to an end. In a way, my story ended the day my friends' did. Yours and Yuna's story have crossed paths, and the ending seems to be in sight. You still have control of your story."

"As far as I'm concerned, Auron, my story had two endings, and we unintentionally squashed one of them. There are none left.

"Options are always changing," Auron replied, "but there are always more being revealed. The only question is, Tidus, which one would be less damaging to Yuna? No one else is going to try to defeat sin without the final aeon. Sin knows this, and the longer we wait, the more control Jecht loses. How many more people are you willing to let die so you can think of a way out? One Hundred? Ten? Maybe even Yuna herself?"

"So what are you saying?" I screamed, my anger boiling only because I knew he was right, "that I should just let Yuna go?"

"I can't tell you what to do." Auron said, no emotion in his voice. I watched as he turned and slowly walked to the airlift.

"You already know the answer." he said as he pushed the button to open the door. He walked in and turned to face me one last time. "Come to terms with it and guard your summoner."

I watched as the door slowly closed and listened as the airship made its slow descent, Auron's words ringing in my ears: _You already know the answer. Come to terms with it and guard your summoner._ finally, I wiped away my tears and started toward the lift myself. I remembered the time back in the cave where we had gotten Yojimbo, and Lulu's final words to her ex-summoner. _Let me preform my last duty to you, My last as your guardian._

"Let's get him, Yuna." I whispered as the door closed and took me down to the cabin. My final duty to Yuna couldn't start until we had a plan, and it would take all of us to figure one out.


End file.
